


Star Wars Imagines

by Mickey09



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Order, Fluff, Jedi, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Originals, Star Wars: Force Awakens - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, star wars prequels, star wars sequels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey09/pseuds/Mickey09
Summary: So everything I'm posting in here I've written on Tumblr first, but I thought I would post them on here too! I hope everyone enjoys reading them, and please don't steal my work. Everything in here is Star Wars related. Depending on how well this goes, I'll add more fandoms etc :D
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Han Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Nightmares -Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader and Kylo have been friends since their early days, and have recently succumbed to their feelings and started to see each other. Kylo has recently started to have unpleasant dreams about Reader and it’s starting to take it’s toll on him and the reader. He would do anything to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short Kylo Ren imagine. I'm down to post some more and about some more characters so we'll see how this chapter goes and please leave some feedback!

Kylo laid in his bed, his hair in a mess from tossing and turning for most of the night. His leg was hanging off the side, and he was starting to get restless once more. The sheets that had been covering him before were almost on the ground. It had been a hard day. A lot of training and intense work, and it was starting to take a tole on him mentally and physically. His body was aching all over and he couldn't wait until his training was over, but it was still a long time before that day would come. All he could do was wait patiently but patience was not a thing he had a lot of.

For the last couple of nights, he had been having the same nightmare over again. It was back before the First Order, when he was training under Luke Skywalker, his master and his Uncle. There had been a young girl almost his age, maybe a few months younger that had been training with him, someone he had cared deeply about during his teenage years. In his dream, he would kill her over and over again like someone was forcing him to do it and it was something he didn't want to do. He looked into her eyes as he killed over again and he could see hurt and pain in her eyes, which killed him inside every time. She would die at least 5 times over before he would wake up, sweat dripping down his forehead. He wasn't exactly sure where these dreams were coming from, but he did not enjoy having them and never told anyone about them.

He sat up right in his bed, sweat dripping down his face, his chest rising and falling rather quickly. He brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them, trying to get the image from out of his mind. It was something he did not want to remember. He had always been able to control his dreams, but for some reason his control had gotten worse. He let out a small sigh and got up from his bed, walked into the bath room and ran his hands under the cold water. He glanced at himself quickly in the mirror before running his hands over his face too cool down, letting the water drip from his face.

When he took a good look at himself in the mirror, he noticed that he looked tired. He let out a small sigh as he closed his eyes. He concentrated on thinking about Y/N to see where she was. It took him a couple of seconds and when he found her, he saw that she was in the training room, lightsaber in hand and fighting the dummies that they had in there. Since they were the only 2 who could use the force, he made sure they had their own special training room.

Running his hands through his thick black hair, he turned away from the mirror, left the bathroom, and changed into his robes. Placing his helmet over his head, he grabbed his lightsaber, and headed out of his room and towards the training room. He was glad that he didn’t pass anyone on his way there, not exactly in the mood to stop and talk to people. When he reached the room, he could hear the sound of a lightsaber hitting its target. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, and he poked his head inside. Y/N was swiftly making her way through the room, hitting every target as she went. He couldn’t help but feel a little impressed. Y/N suddenly stopped before she hit her last target. Her breathing heavy from all her hard work, feeling his presence.

“You don’t have to hover in the doorway.” She called out as she turned her head to see Kylo doing just that. Kylo let out a small chuckle, as he walked away from the doorway, closing the door behind him so they wouldn't be interrupted. He lifted his hands and took his helmet off his head, placing it on a seat next to the door. Y/N looked up at him, and noticed that he was looking a little tired. “Couldn’t sleep?” she asked, as she turned off her lightsaber, and grabbed herself a drink of water. Kylo couldn’t really say anything. He didn’t want her to know that he had been dreaming about killing her, when that was not what he wanted to do. He let out a small sigh and ran his hand through his hair, trying to find the right words without scaring her.

“No not really. I had a bit of a bad dream.” He explained, as he looked up at her. He noticed a worried look appeared on her face and he gave her a reassuring smile, not wanting her to worry. “Look it’s fine. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” He explained. He reached his hand out, and letting a small sigh, Y/N walked over to him, and laced her fingers through his. Her hands smaller than his and she couldn’t help but smile. Y/N ran her free hand through his hair as Kylo closed his eyes at his touch, his heart beating fast.

Y/N had trained with Kylo since he could remember. They had gotten along well, and worked well when it came to their training. Y/N had fallen in love with Kylo when they were around 16. He had been her first love and she had been his. Luke had told them both that a long time ago, it was forbidden for the Jedi to love, but that was a rule that was outdated and one he was willing to slide. Y/N had ever wondered if Luke had ever found someone, but she never pushed him for an answer. She just knew that Kylo or Ben back then was the one for her and she didn't want to let him go.

When everything happened that night between Luke and Kylo, she had been confused, not sure exactly which way to go but when she saw how much pain Ben had been in, she had made her decision. She needed to be there for him and she had decided to join him at the First Order. Since then, they had done everything together. Any mission Supreme Leader Snoke wanted Kylo to go on, he would always ask Y/N to go with him. They were inseparable and everyone in the First Order knew it.

“You know I worry about you. You haven’t been the same since-“ Y/N commented not exactly sure how to finish her sentence. Ever since his encounter with the scavenger back on Star Killer Base, he hadn’t been the same. It was like something inside him had broken him and she was willing to get to the bottom of it.

She reached up to his face, and ran her thumb over his scar. In her opinion, the scar made his face look more beautiful than before, something he should be proud of. She reached under his chin and raised his head so that she was looking into his eyes. She reached forwards and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She could feel him smile through the kiss, which made her smile a little.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” she asked, as she pulled away and sat down next to him on the seat, her fingers still entwined with his. Kylo looked away from her and shook his head, not exactly ready to talk about his nightmares with her. “Would it make you feel better if I stayed over?” she asked as she reached over and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and slowly nodded his head. Taking his hand in hers, Y/N stood up, and led the way out of the training room, and the two of them made their way to Kylos room. She knew that Kylo was damaged, but she was willing to pick up the pieces and make him new again.

"I keep seeing you die." Kylo said after walking down the corridor for a couple of minutes. His face was blank and Y/N couldn't exactly tell what he was thinking, but she was a little surprised when she heard those words coming out of his mouth. She knew that if a Jedi dreamed about something, it was for a reason. She couldn't help but wonder if her time was coming, if her time in life was almost up. She had always been scared of death and even now she was still terrified.

"Is this why you've been having restless sleeps?" was all she could say, her heart beating really fast. They finally stopped in front of Kylo's door and he punched in his code that only he and Y/N knew and the door opened and they walked inside. He was a very private person and Y/N was the only one who was allowed to enter his room as she pleased. His room hadn't changed since she had last been in there a couple of days ago, there may have been a few more scorch marks from his lightsaber but that was about it. She couldn't help but glance over at his bed and saw how messy it was.

"I promise, I'll do everything in my power to protect you." he said as he turned to her and took both her hands in his, moving his body closer to her. "I don't want to lose you." he whispered as he placed one of his hands on the back of her neck. He studied her face for a moment before moving on to her lips. He started to kiss her like it was the last time he would kiss her. Y/N placed her hands on his hips and moved closer to him so that their bodies were touching. It was like their bodies were made for each other. Y/N broke the kiss for a moment and looked at his face for a moment.

"I love you." she whispered, her hands roaming up his clothed body, her hands resting on his shoulders. "I love you too." Kylo replied and started to attack her lips once more. Y/N couldn't help but melt into his body and he carried her over to his bed. Even he knew that bad dreams never meant something good, but he was willing to protect her with everything he had. She was the only good thing in his life and he wasn't going to let her go that easily.


	2. Promises [Poe Dameron]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Reader have been friends for a long time, since the reader joined the Resistance. When Poe gets captured by the First Order on Jakku and is gone longer than expected, Reader tries to find him and is extremely worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Poe Dameron for you all! Also, on a side note, if there's any chapters you would like a part 2 on, please let me know in the comments! Feedback is most welcome too!

Y/N sat at her station, trying to get a reading on a life form on Jakku. So far, the one she was looking for, she hadn’t been able to find. It was starting to frustrate her. He should have been back by now, and she was scared that something had happened to him. He had been gone for a couple of days, and she had had a bad feeling about him going. She had tried to tell him before he left, but he just laughed it off. 

Letting out a small sigh, she turned her screen off, and ran her hand through her hair. Poe had never been gone for this long, and she was starting to think the worse. She glanced around and saw how unbothered everyone was. Was she the only one that was worried about him? 

“I’m sure Poe will be back soon.” She heard a voice behind her say, and she turned around and saw General Leia standing behind her. Y/N couldn’t help but sit up a little straighter in her seat as she saw the General. Leia gave the young girl a reassuring smile, but Y/N didn’t have the heart to smile back. Instead she ran her hands over her face, starting to feel tired. 

“I know, I’m just worried. What if the First Order got to him?” Y/N asked, as she got up from her seat. Wanting to get out of the control room, Leia nodded over to the entrance and started walking. Y/N hesitated for a moment before following her out of the room. 

“I may not be strong with the Force like my brother, but I can tell what you’re thinking. Poe will be fine. He’s our best pilot, he’ll come back to us.” Leia said as she stopped in the corridor and placed a reassuring hand on Y/N’s shoulder. As she did, Y/N was sure she felt a bit of calmness overcome her and she wasn’t sure what it had been. 

“How about you go get some sleep? It looks like you haven't slept.” Leia suggested, giving the young woman in front of her a small smile. Y/N nodded her head, returning the smile and headed off down the corridor to her room, the smile fading off her face. 

As she walked, she ran her hands through her hair and let out a small sigh. Sometimes she wished she was one with the force. It would make things a lot easier with trying to find Poe, but if Leia said he was OK and would come back to them, so all Y/N had to do was be patient and wait until he came back. 

********* 

Y/N was running through the sand of Jakku, Stormtroopers were on her heels, yet no matter how fast she tried to run, she could never seem to lose them. As she ran, she heard someone call out her name, and as she looked in front of her, she saw Poe. Her heart started to beat rather quickly. She tried reached out for him, but he seemed to be out of her reach. She even tried to call out to him, but it was like he couldn’t hear her. 

Tears started to well up in her eyes, as she tried to move her feet to get to him, but now they wouldn’t move. It was like her feet her glued to the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned, the helmet of a stormtrooper was looking at her and then suddenly, everything went dark. 

Y/N sat bolt upright in her bed, sweat dripping down her face, and she was sure there were tears rolling down her cheeks too. Her heart was beating rather quickly, her breathing heavy. She grabbed onto the sheets that were underneath her hand, making sure that it wasn’t sand she was sitting on and couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when she realized she was in her room back on base. 

Running her fingers through her hair, she got up from the bed, and headed into the bathroom, almost tripping up on the clothes she had just left on the ground. She reached up and turned the light on, flinching a little because of the brightness on her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror, and noticed that she looked more tired than what she did before she fell asleep. 

As she turned the tap on, she heard a loud knock on her room door and she couldn’t help but wonder what time it was. Letting out a small sigh, she turned the tap off and left the bathroom, heading towards the door. When she opened the door, she saw her good friend Connix standing there and Y/N couldn’t help but feel a little surprised. 

“Wow, you really don’t look so good.” Connix commented, as she took one look at her friend, a small smile playing on her lips. Y/N just frowned, not exactly in the mood for any of Connix’s jokes. The smile quickly disappeared from her face before she continued talking. “All kidding aside, General Organa wants to see you.” Connix explained. Y/N waited to hear more, but it seemed that that was all Connix had to say. Nodding her head, Y/N quickly grabbed her coat and followed Connix down the corridor. 

“Are you going to fill me in with what’s going on?” Y/N couldn’t help but ask, after a minute of the two of them walking in silence. Connix glanced at her good friend, and shook her head. Leia had told her not to say anything to Y/N on the way to her office. They walked the rest of the way in silence. It didn’t take long for them to reach the office. 

“Have fun.” Connix said, and with that, she turned around and headed back the way that she came. Y/N watched as her friend disappeared round the corner, and when she was gone, Y/N knocked on the door, and opened it up. She poked her head inside, and found that there was someone standing in the middle of the room, but it was not the person she had expected to see. 

“Poe?” was all she could muster, as she walked in, not bothering to close the door behind her, her heart beating rather quickly as her eyes locked onto the figure. 

Poe turned around, a large smile on his face. Her heart melted seeing him smile. He looked a little banged up, a few cuts on his face and a bruise on his cheek but it looked as though he had seen a nurse to get cleaned up after he arrived. 

Without saying a word, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in tight. Poe winced a little, his ribs and torso a little tender, but he couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, holding her tight. He had missed her a lot, and when he had been taken by the First Order, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was ever going to see her again. 

“I’ve missed you kid.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head. Y/N pulled away from him a little, and the two of them stood there for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes. Without thinking and wanting to waste any more time, she reached forwards and planted her lips on his. Poe was a little surprised for a moment, but then held her tighter as he kissed her back. Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. 

“Well it’s about time!” someone said behind them, and Y/N and Poe suddenly broke apart and looked around to see who it had been. General Organa stood in the doorway; her arms crossed over her chest. Y/N could feel herself go a little red. Y/N wasn’t sure if Leia was angry or not, but when she saw the smile break out on the Generals face and Y/N relaxed a little. 

“I’m sorry General. We’ll go take this somewhere else.” Poe commented, a small smirk appearing on his face. Leia smiled and nodded as she stepped aside as Poe and Y/N walked out of her office hand in hand. Y/N couldn’t help but feel a little giddy at the fact that they both felt the same towards each other, but what she really wanted to know, was what happened out there while he was away. 

“Please don’t leave me again.” Was all she could say as she stopped him just outside the door to his quarters. Poe looked at her, and he could see the sadness in her eyes. He couldn’t help but wonder what it had been like for her, not knowing what was happening to him when he got taken. He reached up and ran his thumb over her cheek and over his lips. He reached forwards and planted a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back. 

“I promise.” he whispered as he rested his forehead against his and Y/N nodded her head. “Now come inside, we’ve got a lot to catch up on.” Poe said, as a small smile appeared on his face, which made Y/N go a little red. Opening the room door, Poe led her inside, and Y/n could feel her heart beating rather quickly. Indeed, they did have a lot of catch up on.


	3. Reunion [Luke Skywalker]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Luke have been friends since they could remember. Growing up on the same planet, they both shared the same dream. To become the best pilots in the Galaxy. Luke finds it hard when Reader goes off the Academy without him but they’re reunited sooner than he thought.

You were 10 years old when you both made the promise. The promise to join the Academy together. You both had a dream of becoming the best pilots in the galaxy. Doing it together. It was all you talked about growing up. You were best friends, and didn’t want to leave each other behind. But all that changed when you got into the Academy and Luke’s Uncle told him next year. It was the moment that broke your heart when he told you. 

“But can’t you talk to him? Tell him how much it means to you?” you couldn’t help but ask, as the two of you sat in the sand outside your hut. You ran your hand through the sand and watched as it ran through your fingers. This was one thing you wouldn’t miss. The sand. It was everywhere. You heard Luke sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“I tried, but he said he needed help with the farm.” Luke explained and you reached over and took his hand in yours, biting your bottom lip. You had both dreamed of going to the academy and the thought about going without him hurt. You had both done everything together. Luke could see the hurt in your eyes and squeezed your hand. 

“Hey, it’s going to be OK. I’ll make sure I’ll be there next year OK?” Luke said, giving you a reassuring smile and you couldn’t help but smile back. You let out a small sigh as you moved closer to him and rested your head on his shoulder. 

The smile on Luke’s face faded. He would miss these moments with you. Sneaking off to watch the sunsets, going out and racing old pods that they found and restored. He glanced at you once more and kissed the top of your head. Your heart starting to beat fast. You knew if you didn’t tell him now, you might not get the chance to. 

“Luke, there’s something I need to tell you.” you said as you sat up and turned your body, so that you were looking directly at him. “I feel like if I don’t tell you this now, then I’ll regret it, but I love you.” you said as you reached up and touched his face, wanting to remember it the way it was. 

“You know, I was wondering when you would bring this up because I love you too.” he replied, placing his own hand on top of yours and you couldn’t help but grin. You leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss on his lips before turning back to the sunset and resting your head. Little did you know that you would see him a lot sooner than you thought. 

*** 

It had been a few months since you had left for the academy, and had just come back from an away mission at another planet. It had been a successful mission and a smile was on your face. Now you just couldn’t wait to go back to your room and have a hot bath. Your body was aching from sitting in your fighter for too long. You were also long overdue for a couple of days off and was looking forward to it. 

The general helped you down from your fighter and congratulated you for a fantastic flight and then went on to explain that you were needed once more and that there was no time to lose. You couldn’t help but groan a little at this, disappointed that your leave would probably be cancelled due to whatever it was they needed you for. 

You decided to go for a little walk while your fighter went through any repairs that it needed. You didn’t think you took too many hits, but there was a small dent on the wing of your ship. The technicians were pretty quick when they were needed so you knew that your fighter would be ready in no time. You placed your helmet on the control panel next to your fighter and headed off to your left. 

There was a new ship in the hanger bay, one you had never seen before. It was a weird looking ship but you couldn’t help but admire its beauty, although it looked a little banged up, like it had been through a lot over the last couple of years. You walked a little closer to it. You glanced around and saw there was no one around. You reached up and placed a hand on it and a small smile appeared on your face. 

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” you heard someone behind you ask. You jumped, your heart racing as you turned around and saw a tall handsome man standing there, arms folded over his chest. He had a bit of a rugged look about him and he looked to be a few years older than you. You gathered he was the owner of the ship, the way he spoke about it. 

“Is she yours?” You asked as you removed your hand and looked at the man and he nodded his head. “She’s really is a beauty. I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it.” you whispered as the man walked over to you. You were about to open your mouth to say something else, but someone’s voice caught your attention. 

“Hey Han, Leia wants to talk to us.” the voice said and you were sure you had heard that voice before. As you turned around to find the source of the voice, your heart skipped a beat. The boy didn’t notice you at first, but when he turned to see who Han was standing with, his own heart skipped a beat for a moment. Luke was standing there in front of you and you couldn’t believe it. 

Before you knew it, your feet were moving without your knowledge, like they had a mind of their own. Luke saw you heading his way and as you reached him, he pulled you into a tight hug, lifting you off the ground for a moment. You had missed him terribly and at times when you felt lonely, you thought about your childhood and the time you had spent with Luke. It made you feel better thinking about him. 

“What are you doing here?” you couldn’t help but ask, placing your hands on his face to make sure that it really was him which made Luke chuckle. You didn’t think you were going to see him for at least another year, but he was really here standing in front of you. Luke glanced at Han, not wanting to talk to you in front of him. Han got the hint and quickly walked away, leaving the two of you alone. 

“It's a bit of a long story, which I don’t have time to tell, but maybe once this is all over, we could chat? I’d love to hear what you’ve been doing.” Luke said, at he looked at you, reaching down and grabbing your hands in his. Luke glanced up at your face and noticed that you looked slightly different. You looked a little older than he had remembered yet it had only been a few months since he last saw you. “I missed you kid.” He said, and you couldn’t help but pull him into another tight hug. 

“I’ve missed you too Luke.” You whispered in his ear which made him smile. You opened your eyes and saw a woman walking your way. She was about your age, and you were sure you had seen her somewhere. After a few seconds, it clicked. It was Princess Leia and you couldn’t help but wonder why she was coming this way. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we need you both in the control room.” She announced as you let go of Luke. You and Luke both looked at each other. You were a little surprised that she had been speaking to both of you. You entwined your fingers through his and you both followed her, your heart beating fast, wondering what was going on. 

You mainly wanted to know what had been going on with Luke. You couldn’t help but glance at him and noticed that there was something different about him. That something must have happened for him to leave Tatooine. You had a lot of questions, but now was not the time. You knew you would have plenty of time later to ask and to tell him what had been going on with you too.


	4. Don't Let Me Go [Han Solo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Reader used to travel together, being best friends, they never went anywhere without each other. Reader finally had a chance to become someone by joining up with the Rebels but Han couldn't. He needed to be a free man. Saying their goodbyes, Han and Reader went their separate ways, reader thinking they would never see each other. That was until they saw a familiar ship arrive on Hoth where they were stationed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of Han fluff which I hope everyone likes! Again, feedback is welcome!

You did not think that you would see him ever again. You had said your goodbyes years ago, but when you saw him exit the ship, your heart started to beat fast against your chest, and memories of your time with him started to play in your head. His handsome face looking around the place, not even knowing you were on the planet. Before he could see you, you quickly turned around and headed back to your station. 

You thought Han had been the love of your life, but nothing between the two of you ever happened. You knew there was something between you though, but because both of you were stubborn, nothing happened. You had decided to join the rebels, take after your parents but Han didn’t want to go with you. He wanted to be able to do whatever he pleased, which was what he liked best. It had been hard saying goodbye to your best friend, but it had been the best thing for you. 

“Y/L/N, we need you to have a look at the ship that just landed. Make sure it’s in top shape.” your commander said to you, pulling you out of your thoughts. You nodded your head, biting you lip. You didn’t want to go anywhere near that ship, but you were one of the best mechanics on the base and this must be one important ship. 

Taking a deep breath, you got up from your seat, grabbing your tool kit as you quickly walked past your work bench. You kept glancing around, making sure you didn’t bump into him. You finally reached the ship and was greeted by the Wookie. You were lucky you could understand him. He greeted you happily and you smiled at the beast as he led you inside the ship. 

As you walked around the hallways, you couldn’t help but admire the craftmanship. It was beautiful and you had never seen anything like it. Chewie led you into a small area and started to explain the situation. You nodded your head to show you understood and then he left you to work. 

As you worked, you started to hum to yourself. It was something you always did without realizing. As you hummed, you never heard the footsteps enter the ship. Han had spotted you when you slipped away before, and it took him a moment to realize it was you. When he reached where you were, he stood there for a moment, listening to you hum to yourself as you worked. 

“Be careful. This ship is very sensitive.” Han finally said after standing there for a couple of minutes. You almost banged your head, as you jumped from fright. You quickly stood up and turned around. Your heart hammering against your chest, as you looked into those eyes you had loved long ago. He had gotten a lot more handsome with age. You wished you had somewhere to hide, but he was blocking the entrance. 

“Yeah well she’s not the only one.” You couldn’t help but say as you turned around and carried on looking at the ship. Han heard the bitterness in your voice, and felt a little hurt. He didn’t exactly understand why you were mad at him when it had been you that left. You were hoping that would make him leave, but you could still feel him standing there, watching you work. 

“You haven’t changed, have you?” you heard Han say and you could hear the smile in his voice. You wanted to turn around look at that smile, but you didn’t want to give in. As you carried on looking, you noticed that what you were looking for wasn’t there. Han knew what you were looking for and took a step towards you, his body pressing against yours. 

“It’s over here.” he whispered, as you felt his breath on your neck. Your heart started beating hard against your chest as you watched as his hand reach up above you and flick the switch. The lights in the room turned on, and you couldn’t help but glance up. His face was inches away from yours. You glanced down at his lips, wanting to so badly kiss them, but you had a job to do. 

“Thanks. I think I got it from here.” you said, as you cleared your throat. Han knew that you wanted him to leave. Deciding to respect your wishes, he stepped back. He looked at your face once more and then turned and walked away. You let out a small sigh as you watched him leave. You knew this wasn’t going to be the only time you would see him and you would have to talk to him eventually. 

**** 

You were sitting in the canteen by yourself. It had taken you a little longer than expected to fix what had needed to be fixing so you had missed the lunch break. Luckily you were very liked by your commander and she allowed you to go eat something. It was empty, which was how you liked it. You were sitting there eating your soup, when you heard a set of footsteps. You looked up and to little surprise, you saw Han walk in. 

“What do you want?” you could help but ask, as you picked up a bit of bread and dipped it into your soup and took a bite. You watched as Han walked over to you and sat down at the table opposite you. His face was looking a little hard and stern and so you knew that he was wanting to say something. 

“To talk. I honestly wasn’t expecting to see you here. You had always hated the snow.” he commented as he took a little bit of your bread and took a bite from it, a little hungry himself. You couldn’t help but smile a little at his comment. It was true. You hated the snow, but unfortunately, you had no choice on where you went, plus it wasn’t so bad here. 

“Anyway, I’ve missed you. I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” Han said, as he reached over and placed a hand over yours. You glanced down at your hands and then back at him. All your hatred melting away. You looked into those eyes that you had fallen for. Your friendship back then had been a little complicated. He hated staying in one place for a long time, where you wanted to settle down, take your time on different planets. 

“Well I’m sure there’s been plenty of woman to keep your bed warm at night.” you couldn’t help but say, trying to hide the bitterness in your voice. Han removed his hand away from yours and ran his hand through his hair, a little smile playing on his lips. 

“Well yes. But none of them were you.” he said, and you could feel yourself go a little red at his comment. “Look, I know we’ve left things on bad terms, but I want you to come with us when we’re finished here.” Han explained as he leaned forwards in his seat so that he was a little closer to you. 

You were a little surprised at this suggestion. Your new life was based in Hoth. You couldn’t imagine leaving. There hadn’t been any men in your life since Han, but you had made a lot of great friends here and you loved your job. Han could see the hesitation in your eyes, but wasn’t at all surprised. He had been worried that you had moved on. 

“Promise me one thing.” you said, as you reached over and grabbed his hand, entwining your fingers through his. Han nodded his head. “If I want to leave, don’t let me?” you whispered, and you reached forwards and your lips met his. Han was a little surprised, but gently kissed you back. You stayed like that for a moment and then pulled back. “Once all this is over, I’ll come with you.” you said, as you sat back down. 

Han couldn’t help but beam a little. He was certain that you would have declined his offer. His feelings for you were still there, and it seemed that your feelings for him were still there too. Getting up from the table, he walked around it, and planted a soft kiss on your cheek. 

“I’ll come find you as soon as it’s over.” he whispered. He kissed your cheek once more and you watched as he disappeared from the cantina. You couldn’t help but smile as you carried on eating your lunch. You never thought this day would end like that, but you were glad it had. After all these years, you thought Han had forgotten all about you, but he hadn’t.


End file.
